A Fada e o Spriggan do Natal
by Machene
Summary: Durante uma véspera de Natal, Lucy, Erza, Levy e Juvia se reúnem na casa da família Dragneel para comemorar a data com seus maridos e filhos. Contudo, já que esqueceram os presentes, os pais precisam sair e nesse meio tempo as mães distraem as crianças com uma história.


**1: Fairy Tail não é de minha autoria.**

 **2: Todos os personagens fora do universo de Fairy Tail são de minha autoria.**

 **3:** **As imagens usadas nesta fanfic não me pertencem** **e** **podem ser visualizadas no meu blog de fics, Fãnime (cujo link está na página do meu perfil), no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit Rede Social.**

 **4: Palavras em negrito (letras escuras) são para enfatizar algo no diálogo. Palavras em itálico (letras inclinadas) diferenciam nomes de origem estrangeira. Palavras maiúsculas (A-B-C) servem como grito para os personagens. Palavras entre aspas (") representam uma leitura, conversa por telefone, um pensamento ou referências a coisas já mencionadas. Palavras entre parênteses [( )] são acréscimos para a história, como comentários meus sendo narradora/personagem ou informações relevantes.**

 **5: Esta fanfic só está disponível para tradução em outras línguas. Sua publicação em outras áreas sem os direitos autorais é um caso de plágio.**

* * *

Olá minna! Esta fic chegou um pouquinho atrasada, já que devia ser uma história de Natal, mas como o ano não terminou acho que ainda está valendo. Kkk Enquanto escrevia, eu pensei em muitos filmes diferentes: "Bernardo e Bianca", "O Expresso Polar", "A Bela e a Fera", "Esqueceram de Mim 3"... As referências maiores estão em algumas falas e objetos no conto de Lucy, como alguns talvez notem.

Meu objetivo aqui é repassar a simbologia do Natal, a importância da crença no que realmente conta quando ninguém mais acredita e o valor dos presentes mais significativos. Enfim, espero que curtam.

* * *

 **Oneshot**

 **Tudo Aquilo Que Sonhar eu Vou Realizar**

\- Já é tarde. Por que o papai não chega, mamãe?

\- É; para onde é que o tio Natsu levou todo mundo, mãe?

\- Ora meu amor, eles... – Levy olha meio desesperada para Lucy.

É noite de véspera de Natal. A guilda Fairy Tail já está silenciosa após a festa que os membros fizeram mais cedo, e agora a comemoração para alguns amigos é na casa da família Dragneel. A matriarca anfitriã no momento se encontra sentada no tapete da sala de estar, ao lado da lareira, junto da maga das runas. Erza e Juvia também compartilham a noite fria com as amigas, todas acompanhadas de suas respectivas pequenas crias.

A mais velha das meninas é semelhante à loira do recinto, com exceção de seus reluzentes cabelos rosados, e possui uma voz mais serena em relação à mocinha de fios lisos com os olhos da ruiva. Dos meninos quase não se vê detalhes de herança materna, excerto por aquele que tem orbes da cor dos da mulher chuva. Diferente dele, o outro herdou um cabelo liso e um temperamento mais agitado.

A diferença de idade entre os quatro parece ser mínima.

\- Eles foram pegar seus presentes de Natal. – Levy confessa por fim.

\- Mas não é o Papai Noel que faz os presentes?

\- Faz querida. – a maga estelar diz à sua filha – A família Noel faz os presentes sobre a supervisão do Papai Noel, mas como eles sempre estão bem ocupados, os papais e as mamães ajudam a entregar todos os presentes na noite de Natal.

\- Então nossos pais foram buscar os presentes na oficina do Papai Noel?

\- É. – a titânia responde e logo se arrepende do que disse ao notar a desconfiança das crianças – Quer dizer, não! É claro que não! – ela ri nervosa – A oficina é no Polo Norte, todo mundo sabe disto! – a risada de Erza fica mais aflita, então Juvia a socorre.

\- O que acontece é que a família Noel tem muitos ajudantes pra entregar todos os presentes a tempo, e seus papais saíram para pegar os seus presentes com eles.

\- E quem são "eles"? – é a vez da garota de cabelo azul questionar.

\- São os duendes, é óbvio! – responde o garotinho mais eufórico.

\- Mas os duendes precisam tomar conta da oficina e ajudar a fazer os brinquedos. – rebate o pequeno mais sorridente – Não podem sair para fazer isso. Certo, mamãe?

\- Sim. – a maga da chuva concorda – Quem faz as entregas são os... É... – as mães se entreolham procurando uma resposta aceitável.

\- Ah, são as fadas! – Lucy declara de repente – Sabem, Papai Noel não tem fôlego para visitar todas as casas numa única noite, embora possa fazer isto. Para que ele não gaste sua energia inteira, as fadas produzem a aurora boreal pra fazer as renas e o trenó voarem e fazem as entregas dos brinquedos que as crianças boazinhas merecem receber. Assim, Papai Noel só precisa visitar as crianças que mais precisam.

\- Então Papai Noel não vem nos ver? Ah, mas eu preciso de brinquedos também!

\- Não é isso, filha. – a titânia procura explicar segurando uma risada – As crianças que Papai Noel visita não têm um papai ou uma mamãe, como vocês. As vezes nenhum dos dois. – ela fita as amigas e é encorajada com sorrisos a continuar – Elas podem não ter o que comer e nem como se agasalhar. Por isto os pobrezinhos precisam de atenção e tudo que o Natal simboliza: união, amor e compaixão.

\- Como as crianças que a gente visitou no orfanato hoje?

\- Sim amor. – Juvia afaga a cabeça do filho – Nós fazemos serviço comunitário para deixar os outros mais felizes, assim como Papai Noel quando visita as crianças que precisam sentir o espírito do Natal. A Fairy Tail já é uma grande família feliz, então não tem problema se dividirmos um pouco da atenção dele com outras pessoas, certo?!

\- É. – Levy apoia – E não é fundamental termos ou não o mesmo sangue, pois nos importamos uns com os outros. Assim ocorre também com os duendes e as fadas; todos fazem parte da família Noel e cada um contribui para alegrar o Natal.

\- Mas mãe, se as fadas entregam os presentes das crianças boas, quem entrega os das que são malvadas depois dos duendes fazerem?

\- Ah, são os... É... Lucy, uma ajudinha. Eu esqueci quem eles são.

\- Oh, são... São os _spriggans_ , é claro! Eles dão carvão e coisas assim aos levados.

\- O que são spri... Sprig... – a filha da ruiva tenta repetir sem êxito – Quem são?

\- Eu vou contar. **_Spriggans_** são seres místicos que já serviram há muitos outros, tanto da luz quanto das trevas, em épocas antigas. Eles guardavam entradas de cavernas, ruínas florestais e vários lugares onde houvesse algo de valor a ser preservado. Eles não são nada bonitos, ou fortes, mas serviam com eficiência ao seu propósito em troca de cuidados especiais. Porque as fadas eram quem mais lhes davam aconchego, justamente porque outros seres místicos se recusavam a tê-los por perto, os humanos que os viam apelidaram os _spriggans_ de "fadas feias".

\- Isto é muito cruel. – a menina de fios rosados choraminga – Eles são malvados? Assustam as crianças malcriadas como no Dia das Bruxas?

\- Bem... A maioria. Mas tudo bem! As fadas protegem os _spriggans_ e eles ajudam a elas e ao Papai Noel! Todo mundo sai ganhando, né?!

\- Isto é verdade tia Lucy? Eu nunca li nenhum livro sobre eles.

\- Puxa, você é filho da sua mãe mesmo. – Levy ergue uma sobrancelha e sorri pra amiga – Bom, eu não tenho nenhum livro também, mas posso contar uma história para vocês enquanto seus pais não voltam. O que acham? – as crianças concordam depressa – Tudo bem, então vamos lá... Era uma vez...

...

Era véspera de Natal e a noite enchia-se de neve na cidade de Magnólia. Muitas famílias estavam acomodadas do frio em suas casas, aproveitando seu tempo uns com os outros, e em um desses lares não era diferente. O orfanato Fairy Tail era mais do que uma simples casa para nove crianças especiais e sua tutora, Mavis. Embora não tivesse tido sucesso em arranjar uma família para elas, a jovem moça as mimava como mãe.

Para melhorar o ânimo dos pequenos, inclusive, até chegaram a adotar três lindos gatinhos de rua que um dia miaram a sua porta: Happy, o gato azul, Phanterlily, ou Lily simplesmente, o felino negro, e a gata branca Charlie. Nessa noite, Mavis orientava seus filhos postiços a montar a modesta árvore de Natal que estava na sala. Os meninos mais faziam bagunça que ajudavam, enquanto as meninas usavam até botões como enfeite.

Era visível que havia algumas preferências de companhia entre eles. Quando não estava brigando com Gray ou Gajeel, Natsu passava bastante tempo tentando chamar a atenção de Lucy. Happy os cercava ronronando, isso se não lutava para ser notado pela gatinha, que por sua vez só queria ficar sossegada nos braços da pequenina Wendy. Erza e Jellal deviam ser a melhor dupla naquele recinto, sempre agindo carinhosamente.

Isso é, apenas um com o outro, pois se ficasse furiosa a ruiva partia para cima dos arrasadores de seus nervos. Normalmente, essa era a causa das broncas constantes que Levy dirigia à Gajeel, pois sempre agia de maneira provocante com todos. A exceção, é claro, de Lily, que as vezes precisava se esconder de sua inesgotável energia. Por outro lado, alheia a todos os outros, Juvia só queria ficar perto de Gray, e ele já não aceitava.

\- Muito bem, terminamos! – Mavis anunciou quando a mirrada árvore ficou mais colorida – Então, querem escutar uma história de Natal antes do jantar?

\- Eu quero! – Levy foi a primeira a levantar a mão – Conte aquela da rena do nariz vermelho, tia Mavis. – os outros imediatamente recusaram a proposta.

\- Não quero ouvir uma história, eu quero comer. – Gajeel cruzou os braços.

\- Mas eu também quero ouvir uma. – Lucy concordou – Que tal a do velhinho e os três fantasmas que visitaram ele? Eu esqueci o nome...

\- Ah, esta é muito chata! – Gray também cruzou os braços.

\- Você diz isto porque tem medo de fantasmas. – Natsu rebateu rindo.

\- Não tenho não! – naquele momento, Juvia pôs uma mão em seu ombro e ele deu um salto para cima de Jellal – JUVIA, NÃO ME ASSUSTE ASSIM!

\- Juvia não é um fantasma! – ela choramingou com tristeza.

\- Oh, ok, tenham calma. – a tutora pediu abraçando a menina – Já sei. Por que eu não lhes conto uma história nova? E eu decidi qual vai ser. – ela se levantou e sentou na cadeira de balanço feita de madeira, perto da lareira – Quem quer ouvir? – as crianças se acomodaram no tapete em frente a ela, mesmo quem dizia não estar interessado – Então, esta é a história da fada e o _spriggan_ do Natal. Tudo começa numa noite de inverno, igual a de hoje. A família Noel se preparava para a véspera de Natal e os duendes quase terminavam os brinquedos que seriam distribuídos às crianças do mundo. Quem iria dar eles aos pequenos eram as fadas e os _spriggans_ ; criaturas fiéis, mas muito assustadoras.

\- "Assustadoras"? – Wendy repetiu apertando Charlie num abraço.

\- Sim. Eles são magros e enrugados, com corpos em forma de árvore, e ainda que na maioria das vezes apareçam pequenininhos, podem crescer até ficarem do tamanho de um gigante. – a loira gesticulava empolgada – As fadas presenteiam todas as crianças boas com um dos presentes da fábrica do Papai Noel, mas os _spriggans_ têm a missão de entregar coisas ruins para as más, como carvão. Isto se derem algo.

\- Ainda bem que eu fui uma boa menina este ano. – Erza afirmou satisfeita.

\- Bem... Naquela noite de Natal, uma fada estava lendo um livro de histórias perto da sua lareira de pedra. Ela sabia que todas as fadas estavam fazendo parceria com um _spriggan_ para visitar as casas das crianças, usando seu pó mágico pra fazê-los voar bem como faziam usando a força da aurora boreal nas renas e no trenó do Papai Noel.

\- Eu sabia que as fadas fazem isto! – Lucy interrompeu empolgada.

\- Pois é. Só que aquela fadinha chamada... É...

\- Ela pode ter seu nome, tia Mavis? – Jellal perguntou sorridente.

\- Oh, tudo bem. Facilita as coisas. – ela riu – Então, a fadinha Mavis não estava ajudando porque era muita pequena e os outros não achavam que ela aguentaria a longa viagem pelo mundo entregando os presentes. Por isso, ninguém quis fazer parceria com ela. Só que naquela noite, Mavis ouviu uma batida na porta. Quando a abriu, ela viu um homem parado na entrada, coberto de neve. Ele caiu no chão, tremendo de frio, e mais do que depressa a fada o trouxe para dentro. Depois de estar aquecido perto da lareira e tomando um chocolate quente, o rapaz disse que se chamava... Zeref. E confessou ser um _spriggan_. – a loira riu vendo as crianças acompanharem as mudanças de tom na sua voz – Só que Zeref foi transformado em humano pelo espírito do Natal, que vive dentro da aurora boreal, porque tinha sido muito malvado.

\- E os _spriggans_ não são todos maus? – Gajeel questionou – Eles dão carvão!

\- Bom... – Mavis segurou uma risada – A maioria talvez. Mas Zeref estava muito arrependido das crueldades que havia feito com os outros e queria uma chance de provar seu valor. Porém, ninguém tinha acreditado nele até agora. A fada Mavis sentiu sua dor e decidiu ajuda-lo. Assim, os dois foram à oficina da família Noel e pediram para falar com Papai Noel, mas ele estava doente.

\- "Doente"? – Natsu se exaltou – Essa não! Quem ia entregar os presentes?

\- Não tinha ninguém para fazer isso, contudo essa foi uma ótima oportunidade pra fada e pro _spriggan_. Eles pediram para entregar os presentes e, mesmo relutantes, todos resolveram dar uma chance aos dois para salvar o Natal. Mavis quis pilotar o trenó, daí Zeref ficou encarregado de entregar os presentes para as crianças mais necessitadas que ambos visitariam. Ela vestiu uma fantasia de rena e ele a roupa do Papai Noel.

\- Por quê? – Gray arqueou uma sobrancelha – E como? Papai Noel é gordo.

\- Certo, mas isto não é o tipo de coisa que você diz para alguém, Gray, mesmo se for verdade. É ofensivo, ok?! – o menino balançou a cabeça em acordo – Bem, a roupa do Papai Noel pode se adaptar ao corpo de quem a coloca. – os pequenos exclamaram entusiasmados – E os dois tiveram que se disfarçar para se misturarem com as pessoas.

\- É, como os que conversam com as crianças naquela loja de brinquedos!

\- Isto mesmo Wendy. Então, as fadas convenceram o espírito do Natal a deixa-las usar o poder da aurora boreal para fazer as renas e o trenó voarem, e aí Mavis e Zeref se foram pelo céu. Em cada casinha humilde os dois deixavam presentes para as crianças e até brincavam com algumas, já que estavam disfarçados e ninguém suspeitava deles. Na volta, Papai Noel já tinha ficado melhor e agradeceu por seu trabalho duro. De repente, várias luzes começaram a dançar pelo céu e flutuaram até o chão. O espírito do Natal se apresentou como um bonito homem, dizendo que Zeref podia ganhar um presente por ter provado sua bondade. Ele pensou em voltar a ser um _spriggan_ , mas desistiu.

\- Eu também não ia querer me tornar uma criatura tão feia!

\- Só que ele não desistiu por isso, Natsu. Zeref disse ao espírito "vários humanos chamam os _spriggans_ de 'fadas feias', então eu quis me vingar deles por raiva, mas não quero mais". "Não me importa o que digam, eu nunca vou ter vergonha da minha raça, porém me senti feio fazendo coisas ruins, então agora quero fazer coisas boas", ele falou sorrindo. Então Zeref pediu para viver entre os humanos como homem, para continuar espalhando a união, o amor e a compaixão pelo mundo. Mavis tinha se apaixonado por ele e, para não se separarem, ela aproveitou o presente ofertado pelo nobre espírito e lhe pediu que a transformasse numa humana. Isso significaria perder suas asas e deixar seu mundo para trás, mas todos a apoiaram. No fim, os dois se casaram e abriram o próprio orfanato no mundo humano, adotando crianças desamparadas e ajudando várias outras.

\- É uma história tão linda. – Juvia suspirou comovida – Tia Mavis, ela é real?

\- Quem sabe. – a loira riu misteriosa – Agora é hora do jantar. Vamos, vamos!

Os pequenos correram para a sala de jantar com animação. Após a ceia, a cidade caiu em silêncio. Os únicos feixes de luz vibrando na neve vinham da janela do pequeno quarto que os nove órfãos preferidos de Mavis dividiam com os três gatinhos adotados. Todos já dormiam, excerto por Natsu e Lucy, que estavam deitados lado a lado debaixo da coberta na cama dela. A lanterna na mão do garoto iluminava um livro grosso.

\- Lucy, olha só. Esta é a fábrica de brinquedos do Papai Noel, e este aqui sou eu brincando dentro dela. – ambos riram baixinho dos rabiscos nas páginas.

\- Natsu, você não pode rabiscar um livro da biblioteca! Vão brigar com você!

\- Só se você contar. Não vai me dedurar, vai? – ele fez um bico comovente.

\- Tá bom, eu não vou contar, nem pra Levy. – ela sorriu levemente rubra, fazendo-o rir – Mas por que quis me mostrar isto?

\- Porque você parecia triste hoje, no café da manhã. – a menina abaixou o olhar.

\- É que... – seus pequenos braços apertaram uma bonequinha de pano com chapéu rosa sobre os fios dourados – Hoje foi dia de adoções no orfanato e... Um homem e uma mulher vieram e olharam para mim, mas escolheram outra menina, que era mais bonita do que eu. – a expressão de Natsu passou de tristeza para indignação.

\- Ora! Não, não podia ser! Não tem ninguém aqui mais bonita do que você, Lucy!

\- Está mentindo. – ela virou o rosto ainda deprimida, apenas mais corada.

\- É verdade! Olha, qualquer dia uma mamãe e um papai vão vir aqui procurando uma linda garotinha igualzinha a você. – Lucy o encarou tapando o rosto com a boneca.

\- Verdade? – o garoto acenou convicto, iluminando suas faces com a lanterna.

\- Eu aposto as minhas figurinhas. Mas você tem que acreditar nisto.

\- Certo. – os dois riram baixinho – Ah, veja. Eu te trouxe uma coisa. – a garota retirou algo do bolso do vestido verde e entregou ao amigo.

\- Biscoitos! Obrigado Lucy! Vamos dividir. O de chocolate com pimenta é meu e você pode ficar com o de gengibre.

\- Obrigada. – ambos comeram um pedaço dos doces – Eu peguei dois de sobra no almoço de hoje, mas nós não podemos fazer isto.

\- Ah, pode confiar em mim. Sabe que eu não vou dedurar. Então, já está melhor?

\- Estou. E acho melhor irmos dormir. Se a tia Mavis nos pegar acordados, vamos ser castigados. – Natsu concordou e fechou o livro, deixando sobre o criado mudo antes de retirar seu cachecol para esticar melhor a blusa vermelha sobre a calça marrom – Não vai para a sua cama? – Lucy questionou, também com a cabeça fora da coberta.

\- Hoje está frio por causa da neve. Você sempre fica tremendo, então eu vou ficar com você e te aquecer. – o menino respondeu pegando a boneca e pondo junto ao livro.

\- O quê? Não pode! – ele pôs um dedo frente aos lábios e tapou a boca dela com a outra mão, livrando-a quando se acalmou mais – Eu sou uma menina!

\- E daí? Você é minha amiga, não quero que morra de frio. Além disto, quando os seus dentes batem o Gray fica reclamando que não consegue dormir, aí eu não consigo.

\- Tá bom. – a menina desviou o olhar envergonhado, enrolando a mecha do cabelo amarrada por um laço da cor do vestido – Mas não pode roncar!

\- Ok. – o pequeno respondeu contente e rapidamente se enrolou, abraçando-a após se aconchegar perto do seu corpo, então, ainda de olhos fechados, a loirinha murmurou.

\- Natsu, acha mesmo que vou conseguir uma família algum dia?

\- Acho sim. A tia Mavis sempre diz "o que você quiser, precisa desejar, e o que desejar será seu", não é?! Mas não importa o que aconteça, eu vou ficar com você para sempre, Lucy. – os dois logo sorriram, adormecendo em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte, Natsu e Lucy acordaram mais cedo do que todos e chamaram quem ainda estava dormindo para correr até a sala. Mavis saiu da cama sonolenta e bem preocupada por suas crianças, afinal não havia tido condições de comprar presentes pela insuficiência dos donativos para o orfanato. Contudo, depois de colocar seu _hobby_ , ela se extasiou tanto quanto os pequenos vendo uma linda decoração natalina no cômodo.

Não apenas naquele lugar, mas todo o orfanato estava decorado com enfeites. Para melhorar, no lugar da modesta arvorezinha que estava arrumada, tinha surgido um belo pinheiro com diversos presentes na base. Todos os meninos e meninas riam e abriam os embrulhos com seus nomes, e inclusive havia um pra Mavis. Quando Lucy lhe entregou e ela abriu a caixa, encontrou uma rosa branca, um guizo prateado e um bilhete.

\- Do que está sorrindo, tia Mavis? – a loirinha indagou – É um presente do Papai Noel? – a tutora riu e negou com um aceno, cheirando a rosa.

\- Não. É do senhor _spriggan_. – confessou baixinho, fazendo a menina sorrir com encanto – Quer me ajudar a prender a pulseira?

Lucy concordou e amarrou o guizo ao pulso direito dela, na sequência voltando a sua atenção à Natsu. Ele exibia com alegria o dragão de pelúcia vermelho que ganhara enquanto Happy miava aos seus pés. Com o mesmo encanto nos olhos, Gajeel segurava um pequeno violão próximo aos braceletes de ferro e contra a camisa marrom, parecida com a de Levy, e sua calça preta. A dita mocinha largara o livro recebido.

Depois de colocar um shortinho amarelo em Lily, ela o agarrou sobre o short rosa e as meias com estrelas douradas. Já Wendy brincava junto de Charlie com o seu novo conjunto branco de chá. Na animação, as meias escuras arrastavam no chão e o vestido amarelo listrado subia a cada movimento. Próximo dali, Gray tentava brincar com o seu globo de neve, mas a paz era ameaçada pelas puxadas de Juvia em sua blusa marrom.

A mocinha, trajando uma camisola rosa com tantos babados quanto o chapéu da mesma cor e com um grande laço, tentava lhe mostrar, a todo custo, o bonequinho igual a ele que ganhara. Por fim, numa vaga tentativa de fazê-lo combinar consigo o máximo possível, ela pôs em sua cabeça um gorro vermelho, deixando-o rubro. Enquanto isso, em frente à janela, Erza abandonara o bolo de morango ganho para ir até Jellal.

Após dar o ursinho de pelúcia endereçado a ele, a pequena desprendeu um laço vermelho da sua camisola branca para amarrar ao redor do pescoço do bichinho, dando a ideia de ser um cachecol. Feliz, o menino apertou o brinquedo sobre a camisa dourada com um braço e tirou do bolso da calça vermelha uma fita azul, que amarrou no final da trança da jovem. Observando a tudo e a todos, Lucy sorriu satisfeita.

\- O que foi Luigi? – a garota torceu o seu nariz e acertou Natsu com a boneca de sereia que tinha ganho – Ai! Por que me bateu, sua estranha?

\- Você sabe que não gosto que me chame assim! – ele riu provocativo.

\- De "Luigi" ou de "estranha"? – suas risadas acompanharam a tentativa de defesa na ameaça de ser espancado de novo – Tá bom, eu paro! Mas por que ficou séria?

\- Eu pensei uma coisa... Tudo bem se eu não for adotada. A Fairy Tail já é o meu lar, e vocês são a minha família. Foi isto que eu desejei ontem para a última estrela da noite, como a tia Mavis ensinou, e eu recebi o milagre de Natal com o qual sonhei.

\- Que bom. Ah, eu tenho uma coisa para você! – o garoto retirou do bolso um par de brincos vermelhos de coração e colocou nas orelhas dela.

\- Que lindos! Como você conseguiu? Estavam com os presentes também?

\- Não. A tia Mavis me deixou tirar a neve das calçadas dos nossos vizinhos e eles me pagaram por isto. Eu vi eles numa loja e quis comprar para você.

\- Oh... Obrigada. – a menina sorriu corada e logo voltou a brincar com os amigos.

Encantada com a cena, Mavis olhou pela janela vagamente e sentiu um arrepio de alegria percorrer sua espinha. Ela correu até a porta e na entrada acenou ao horizonte. O som do guizo em seu pulso fez o misterioso Papai Noel ali perto sorrir, jogando a sacola em mãos sobre o ombro esquerdo para apressar os passos até a tutora do orfanato. Na mesa da sala, jazia o bilhete que ganhara com os dizeres "Feliz Natal, minha fada pura".

...

\- Que linda história mamãe! Eu adorei! – Lucy sorri à filha.

\- É, genial. – Erza concorda – Espere até os outros ouvirem sobre ela. – as mães riem e neste instante a porta da sala é aberta.

\- Chegamos! – anuncia alegremente o dono de uma cabeleira rosa.

\- Papai! – a menina corre na sua direção e é suspensa no ar com um braço.

\- Desculpem pela demora. Foi difícil achar os presentes. – Jellal justifica, obtendo um caloroso beijo da esposa – Wendy e Romeo vão vir depois com os exceeds.

\- Você recebeu presentes de quem, papai? Das fadas ou dos _spriggans_? – os pais olham confusos da réplica do mago celestial para as mulheres, que riem modestamente.

\- Das fadas, claro. – Levy se apressa em declarar – Porque elas dão presentes para as crianças boas, como vocês. Então nenhum _spriggan_ vai vir assustá-los. – quando os homens compreendem a situação, se entreolham sorridentes.

\- Vamos lá: Silver, Emiko, Metalicana e Nashi, todos para o sofá. – Gray convoca – Hora da surpresa de Natal. – os pequenos se movem rapidamente e ficam na espera.

\- Na verdade, nós trouxemos uma fada e um _spriggan_ para ajudar a distribuir seus presentes. – o Salamandra informa – Podem entrar!

Para a surpresa de alguns, Zeref e Mavis surgem na entrada, ela fantasiada de rena e ele de Papai Noel sem barba. O jovem joga uma grande sacola branca dos ombros pro chão, então detrás dele sai uma pequena cópia sua com os olhos da companheira.

\- Kazuki! – as crianças bradam entusiasmadas e o recebem de braços abertos.

\- Este pequeno duendezinho vai entregar os presentes de vocês. – a baixa loira ri.

\- Ei, então a tia Mavis e o tio Zeref são mesmo uma fada e um _spriggan_?

\- A Fairy Tail é da família das fadas, Emiko. – o Dragneel mais velho, irmão do Dragon Slayer, responde à Fernandes primogênita – Agora, quanto a ser um _spriggan_...

\- Ele é um bem bonzinho. E bem lindo. – sua esposa pisca e lhe beija a bochecha.

\- E o que as fadas nos deram? Eu primeiro, eu primeiro! Qual é o meu presente?

\- Não seja afobado, Metalicana. – Gajeel bate levemente no topo da cabeça dele.

\- Aqui pra você, Silver. – Kazuki entrega um embrulho para o mini Fullbuster – E este é da Nashi. Feliz Natal. – sua prima recebe o pacote, chamando todos para brincar, e pelo resto da noite a grande família comemora o dia festivo com o espírito de Natal.

 ** _Fim_**

* * *

 **Como viram aqui, foram apresentados os nomes e as aparências dos primogênitos dos casais principais em Fairy Tail, segundo minha perspectiva. Eles só vão aparecer de novo na oitava história da minha série de fanfics, "Despedida de Casamento". Já anuncio logo que recentemente batizei a série de Fairy Tail de "Believe", para facilitar a compreensão. Uma curiosidade é que o título da fic foi citado como um livro em outra fanfic, "O Réveillon Das Fadas".**

 **Happy Christmas (atrasado) e Happy New Year para todos! ^^**


End file.
